Anarki
Anarki is an Arena Lord and a playable character from Quake 3 Arena. Anarki is the Arena Lord of Tier 4, awaits you at Vertical Vengeance (q3tourney4). Tourney4 is a complex map with 3 floors of catwalks around a hightower. Hotly contested areas are the top floors always. Anarki is hard to take down once he's boosted in his own tower when given the chance. He has lightning fast reflexes in higher difficulties and quite accurate with a large arsenal of weapons. That means if you miss your first chance to surprise him, he'll locate you, counter-act and fight back in no time. He generally favors Rocket Launcher, switches back to Plasma Gun and Railgun from time to time. However he's pretty weak in using Machine Gun from far distances. Still that doesn't mean he can't take you out with the rest of his arsenal. Given chance to get stacked, Anarki can be a menace when provoked and start a rampage easily against anyone. He boasts as the fastest reaction time Arena Leader with really high accuracy, and always playing aggressive. When playing against Anarki, his name is displayed in a rainbow of colors. Instead of making footstep noises, his hoverboard emits a low hum. His mouth appears to be sewn shut, so he makes various humming noises when in pain. He has various cybernetic implants, such as a large spike on his shoulder, a plate on his back, very powerful legs, and a small virtual reality goggle welded on his face. Enhancements left him as a half-dead cyber punk with sugar addiction, but since he has deadly reflexes and virtual reality surrounding him, he never needed anything else. The other names other bots call him are "Doood", "Cyber-Surfer", "Mumbles", "PAB", "Cyber-Scarecrow", "Freak-Boy". (The last two of which reference his appearance) Quake 3 Bio Anarki is the quintessential cyberpunk. With his augmentation and enhancements, he's supplied with a constant overlay of graphical data. The world around him is reduced to a surrealistic virtual reality experience, but the damage he dishes out is very, very real. Strategy * Players generally hit a wall on their first encounter with Anarki. That's because of Vertical Vengeance includes more long range fights than any previous tourney map. Although Anarki puts player's reflexes and whole map control in test. * He has the fastest reaction time among arena leaders at highest difficulty, also have fastest turning speed. When you put this fact next to his accuracy, it's not hard to guess that he can dish out serious damage unless you're prepared. If you try to clash a fight depending on your reflexes you'll definitely lose until you surprise him first. * If you look at the player respawn and weapon spawn points in the map, you'll see that it requires time to gather some weapons after getting fragged, use this against Anarki. He fights reckless and completely aggressive. When given chance to get a stack going, Anarki can outgun anyone with a streak of kills. * Players should roam the map quickly and approach to keep him busy when he's newly respawned and weak. In no time player can dominate vital areas of the map and beat him. Key point is strafe jumping and bunny hopping to accelerate and locate Anarki before he lays a hand on an important weapon or item. * Listen to the item respawn noises and know item respawn times. This map is a special one to have metallic, crackling and buzzing respawn noises on important items. Megahealth spawns every 2 minutes and Heavy Armor spawns at every 25 seconds. If you manage to pick Megahealth and Heavy Armor in time, match will be pretty easy without ever needing to dive for below floors. * Try to stay on the top floor along the fight and watch over lower floors. Keep checking important item spawns and Rocket Launcher spawn from above, as he'll be only threatening when he has RL or Railgun inside the mid-tower. * Do not permit him to get Railgun at the middle of the map. Keep the door under the Heavy Armor ledge at the middle floor controlled. As he can snuck in and reach RG via an accelerator pad. * If he throws you out from the mid tower, and become buffed you better try and take your chance with weakening him with accurate Railgun and Rocket Launcher shots, avoid direct contact and refrain from using bouncepads when he's around lose him by using doors. Trivia As a small affection, designers put a small image of a Lost Soul from Doom series on his hoverboard. To achieve a colorful name like Anarki, player should enter color codes before the text they want to get colored. Color codes in Q3A always start with "^" character followed by a certain number related to the color: 1: red, 2: green, 3: yellow, 4: blue, 5: cyan, 6: pink, 7: white, 8: black. Regarding to this, Anarki's colorful name is decoded as: "^1A^2n^3a^4r^5k^6i". Anarki (QC) also approved as a playable character in Quake Champions. References Category:Quake III Arena characters Category:Quake III Arena bosses